


传承之物

by forest_mumu



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Bonding, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_mumu/pseuds/forest_mumu
Summary: 蝙蝠家周第5天: 传承。从提姆这里夺走的罗宾披风，交由达米安继承了。但兄弟间的真意并不如表象所见。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	传承之物

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Manifold Legacies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741919) by [literati42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literati42/pseuds/literati42). 



> 本文最初作为2017 Batfam 周的一篇作品发布在 tumblr 上。这对我来说是一个愿望得圆。

蝙蝠家周 Day 5: 传承

提姆•德雷克在蝙蝠洞内四处走着，看着各种各样来自高谭市反派的纪念品。

这里如同哥谭反派名人堂：小丑的扑克牌、机械霸王龙、企鹅人的雨伞。

他的手指划过巨大便士硬币锯齿状的边缘。

“保存战利品是不是有点病态？像是连环杀手? ” 提姆问，他的脸困惑地皱了起来。阿尔弗雷德站在他背后，看着洞内的每一件物品。

“你可以那样看待它们，提摩西少爷，” 他把一只手放到少年的肩膀上说，“但我看到的不同。它们和这上面我们庄园里挂的肖像画一样。

这里的每件物品都有一个故事，有一个对于这个家庭来说十分重要的时刻。这是传承之物。”

提姆抬头看着他，点了点头。他走向陈列着制服的柜子，在自己从未谋面的兄长杰森 · 托德的纪念碑前停了下来。他从那件制服的陈列中清楚地看到了杰森留下的传承。

_-_-_

几年以后，提姆站在同一排制服陈列柜前，目不转睛地盯着另一座纪念碑——纪念他罗宾时代的。

他摘下红罗宾的面具，站在陈列柜前面，慢慢地把前额贴上冰凉的玻璃，五脏六腑盈满了沉甸甸的悲伤。

“你几乎像是在怀念它。”杰森说着，在弟弟旁边停下。提姆抬头看着他，沉浸于过往的回忆。片刻后，他的眼神重新聚焦在面前人身上。

“现在它是达米安的了，” 他说，“迪克选择了他。” 提姆从兄长身边走过，没有回头。

_-_-_

被玻璃打碎的声音惊醒，迪克睁眼，目光对上了一支枪管。

“杰森，什么鬼? ”

杰森怒视对方，摘下了红头罩的头盔，让兄长能看到他的眼睛。“你得和提姆谈谈。”

“什么? ” 迪克坐了起来，“你枪口冒烟地闯进来，就为了谈论家庭问题？说真的，杰森，我们得谈谈...... ”

“不，我说，你听。你需要和提姆谈谈为什么你选择达米安做你的罗宾。”

“杰，提姆知道为什么...... ”

“你以为他知道，但你错了。迪克，你伤害了他，你现在要弥补。”

_-_-_

又一次艰难的任务之后，红罗宾进入蝙蝠洞。达米安穿过洞穴径直上到庄园，已是累得半睡半醒了。

提姆转过身来，看到两个哥哥——带着红头罩的杰森与穿着自己版本蝙蝠装的迪克交换着眼神。杰森拍了拍提姆的肩膀，一言不发地离开了。

“鸟宝宝，等等，好吗? ”迪克说。他从提姆身边走过，来到罗宾制服的陈列柜前。“这件是我的，”他边说，边敲了敲玻璃示意，虽说提姆早已知晓。

年轻的韦恩男孩走过来，站在他旁边。“当时对我来说这一切全是崭新的，没有那些沉重的期许。杰森接任罗宾时便承担了上一任罗宾留下的重量。

而你，你继承的是更为黑暗之时的重担。” 迪克摇摇头，“我从没想回到罗宾时代。” 他不再说话，陷入沉默。“你明白我为什么选达米安成为新的罗宾了吧? ”

提姆觉得内心有什么关机了。他的表情一片空白。“是的。我需要对电脑进行一次诊断……”

“提姆。”迪克抓住他的肩膀。“我们要谈谈这个，来坐。”

“有什么好说的? ”

“明显有很多要说——很多我没说出口但应该说的。那是我的错，提姆。我以为你知道我在想什么，但我从没费心去确认。对不起，弟弟。”

迪克把头罩扯下来，提姆从他那双表现力丰富的眼睛里看到了关切。

“对我来说，罗宾是起点，但我长大了。我不得不摆脱它的束缚，自己创造自己的。而杰经受过更多痛苦才重新找到自己的路，但我相信如果小杰森还活着，他也会在某个时候选择一个新的名号。” 迪克用手捋了捋头发，“我无法很好地解释。提姆，我有机会选择成为一个全新的自己，对杰森我们没有发言权，但对你，我犯了个错误。我替你做出了选择。”

提姆发现自己无言以对，试图把迪克的话拼凑起来。

“罗宾就像一个训练用的辅助轮，只是一个起点，从来就不是永远。” 迪克靠在玻璃上。“我知道你成为罗宾是因为布鲁斯需要你。孩子，你拯救了他，我们从未忘记。而且当时你也需要罗宾的位置。你那天才的大脑，在一个极度低估你的学校系统里疯狂运转会发生什么？无聊过头而在课堂上装炸弹吗？

我们幸运地把你抢到了超级英雄一方，不然的话，这就是一个酝酿中的伟大反派故事了。”

迪克为自己开的玩笑笑了起来，提姆则翻了个白眼。

“但说真的，” 迪克说，“你需要跳脱罗宾的位置，去发现你那超级大脑意味着什么，会派上什么用场。你需要指引，你需要获得自信。

但是鸟宝宝，你不再需要罗宾了。你强大、聪明，你是个能干的领导者。看看你和泰坦们在一起的样子？你是天生的领导者。你能行。

你不再需要大哥不离左右地指导你的每一步了。但达米安需要。那孩子需要学会控制自己的脾气。他需要学会理解别人的情绪，需要学会有时把别人放到第一位。他需要罗宾的位置，他需要蝙蝠侠来引导他。你不需要。继续当罗宾只会拖你的后腿。”

迪克把手放在他弟弟的肩膀上，“我不会让你被那样束缚住的。罗宾是成长，是学习。但现在是时候让你飞出去，创造你属于自己的传奇了。我以为你会意识到...... ”

他摇摇头，“有时你能迅速看透一切，但我忘了你并不是真的能读我的心。对不起，我没有解释这些。但我不会为选择达米安当罗宾而感到抱歉，因为这和家族无关。我不会选择一个弟弟，放弃另一个。我让一个弟弟展翅高飞，指导另一个。但是我们家里没有等级之分。没有人是优先的，也没有谁低人一等。我爱你，孩子。”

提姆从迪克的眼睛里看到了痛苦。“你明白的，对吧? ”

各种情绪堵塞了提姆的喉咙，他不得不把目光移开。还没来得及回答，迪克就抱住了他。

他感到迪克的呼吸吹乱了他的头发。“我非常爱你，提姆。你不再是罗宾了，但你永远是我的小弟弟。”

提姆闭上眼睛，让自己在拥抱中停留片刻，然后找回了自己的声音。

“我爱你，迪克。”

兄弟俩拥抱时，杰森 · 托德从他站着的角落处离开，悄然走出蝙蝠洞。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者说： 感谢原作者 literati42 和beta Skylark0313。


End file.
